Always the Fool
by Childe of Satan
Summary: Slash. Complete. Jack chooses between Daniel and Billy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The producer, actors and creators of Stargate are meant no harm by this story. It is an act of Fanfiction, and should be taken as such. If anyone believes this to be real, then please email me and I will send you the address for mental health. This is just for my amusement and hopefully someone else out there would like it. Reviewing is appreciated. Good, Bad, I want to hear the truth. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

Some people might be upset by what was going on in this small town grocery store. But, not in this town.

To see an almost sixty year old gentlemen flirting with a young man of near thirty might turn heads. But, as I said before: Not this town. They know these two men. And they love them.

So, you still want me to come up to the cabin tonight for that barb cue?"

A handsome older man, with pure silver hair smiled at the younger man behind the counter.

"Billy, Billy, Billy." the older man shook his head at the younger man. "I wouldn't of asked if I didn't mean it. Now, I'll get back up there and start the grill.. Cause I know I'll be hungry after I finish with a certain blue eyed hunk." The young man turned bright red. As did the other older lady in the store.

The older man just smirked, "See you in a few."

Billy shook his head. "Love you," and the older man left the store with the groceries and a smile on his face.

Walking over to his 4x4, the older man unlocked the car door and opened it to place the groceries on the passenger side floor: when a he heard his voice called.

"Jack." It was a voice from his past. Someone he never thought he would hear from again.

Feeling everyone of his Fifty eight years, Jack O'Neill stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to the voice of the one who broke his heart into two.

"Daniel..."

Daniel smiled at his friend. The man who came to him, retired and offering his love. Instead of wisely jumping into his awaiting arms, Daniel tore Jack's heart into two. Ruined there friendship and the next seven years of both of their lives. Not wanted to think of that at this precise moment, Daniel took a good glance at his one time friend.

Jack looked good. His hair pure silver, and lean body nicely tanned. Daniel regretted everything he did in the past and wished he could turn back time and fix the mess he made.

His smile faded as he caught the look on Jack's face.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jack asked the man. Jack tried so hard to get over the man that now stood in front of him. If he wasn't so angry at the way things ended with the archeologist he would of shown more concern at his appearance. Daniel's hair was mostly grey. He looked very gaunt. Cheeks hollow, and eyes black lined and tired looking under his extra wide glass frames. Why now? What did Daniel want with Jack now. Seven years late. Seven years too late!

"I'm..I'm sorry, Jack. I..I.. wanted to see you. I wanted to talk.. Can we go somewhere and talk..Please?" he pleaded.

Jack wanted to tell Daniel to go Fuck off and get lost... But, something inside told him he couldn't do that... Just yet. They were friends for a awfully long time, Daniel owed him a explanation. Now it was time to get one.

Sighing, "Follow me to the cabin. You know the way?" he asked. See Daniel's nod he got into his truck and started it up.

Seeing Daniel behind his 4x4 he started out of the lot.

Jack decided: See what Daniel has to say then send him on his way.

Start up those steaks.

Then have a romantic evening with Donny.

Yes. That's the plan.

But, when have plans ever gone according...


	2. breakdown

Disclaimer: The producer, actors and creators of Stargate are meant no harm by this story. It is an act of Fanfiction, and should be taken as such. If anyone believes this to be real, then please email me and I will send you the address for mental health. This is just for my amusement and hopefully someone else out there would like it. Reviewing is appreciated. Good, Bad, I want to hear the truth. Thank you and enjoy

Part 2

Throughout the half hour drive to the cabin, all these once thought feelings for Daniel swam up to the surface. He had thought he buried the love and respect he had once felt for the man behind the hurt of his love destroying his heart. He thought about the tears he shed; All in private. They would fill the fish-less lake in back of his home. It was only a few years back meeting Billy that a smile once again adorned the old General's face. Billy flirted and made it obvious he was interested in the older man. Jack at the time felt like he was robbing the cradle. Still does in a way. Billy, handsome and barely 27 did everything to get into his heart.. And bed. Then a year ago he happened. It took Billy's own Mom and half the town to get Jack to open his eyes.

They set Jack up, and he finally caved in. Thinking of the younger man made Jack smile. There is so muchto loveabout Billy. From the way he fits in the younger man. To the way he moans out Jack's name when he comes. His smile every time he tells Jack he loves him. To his blue eyes; The exact shade as Daniel's.. He just wasn't sure if he could truly ever love the younger man. Burned too many times, he never in the year together has he said, "I love you." He knows Billy would love to hear it replied back, he never pushes for it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulls into the cabin.

In hale. Ex hale. He closed his eyes for a mere second to try and shut that box in his soul he thoughts was long dead. Stepping out of the truck he waited as Daniel pulled his car up next to his. 'You can do this, Jack.'

Yes he could.

"So.. Talk!" the silver haired man holding his grocery bag yelled.

Daniel sighed. He wasn't even partly out of the car when Jack's yelling at him. But, he deserved this.. He knew that. .

"Could we go inside and talk.. I.. It's a bit chilly out," Daniel stammered out.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and walked toward the cabin. Unlocking the door, he walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

Daniel entered and looked around the small cabin. It looked so different from the last time he was here. It felt more lively then back then.. But, Jack was living here full time now. Has been since... His thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice.

"I don't have all day here, you know. I do have company coming real soon.. So talk!"

Jack grabbed a beer from the bag and sat down on the couch. Daniel, obviously uncomfortable started fiddling with his hair.

"I.. I don't s..suppose you have one for me?" He asked of the beer.

Jack just shook his head.

"You're a cheap date. You are not staying, so no."

The hand in his hair moved down to his face, and wiped away a lone tear. Unseen to Jack.

Where did Daniel start. This was so hard. Something he should of done years back, but circumstances beyond his control kept him from.

"I first want to ssay... say.. I'm sorry, Jack. For everything. My intention was never to hurt you. I loved you too much to ever do that, intentionally."

The smashing of the beer bottle against the cabin walls stopped Daniel's words dead.

"BULLSHIT!" Jack screamed. Standing up in front of the seated man. "You LOVED ME? Bullshit. You had a nice way of it... BASTARD!"

Daniel covered his hands in his face. As always of late, he screwed up. The loving part was suppose to be later, much later in this well rehearsed speech. He had this all planned in his head, but seeing Jack again turned it to hell.

"I.. I..I'm ssorry. I had this speech all plannedout. I.. It's just so hard.. I.. Iwanted to apologize for hurting you. I missed you. I missed our friendship. I never meant to hurt you by turning down your advances." Daniel was up from his seat and standing tall in front of Jack's face.

The anger in Jack's face scared him.

"Advances! You fucking call me telling you I love you and want to be with you ADVANCES! I gave you my heart on an open platter and you diced it up."

Jack was fuming. He was pacing back and forth.

"M' sorry," Daniel tried to speak, but Jack was not having any of it.

"So your sorry. Well, if your plan was to come here to tell me you love me and want me your too late. I am with someone now andwould be insulting him by calling you half the man he is. He's everything your not, and I am happy with him. So.. Go back to Cameron and leave me alone. We are done here!"

Jackstormed tothe front. Pointing outward to the now open door.

Daniel just stood there. He looked like a little boy lost. Tears were flowing down his face.. "Cameron's long dead," He whispered barely loud enough for Jack to hear.

Wiping the tears from his face, and Inhaling deeply Daniel made his way over toward the door.

He looked Jack dead in the face. "Cameron was murdered seven years ago, right after you told me..." He walked out the door and down the steps. Making his way over toward the car, he jumped when a forceful grip on his arm turned him around.

"What the fuck? ...Where the hell have you been then?" Jack demanded of Daniel.

Looking down at his feet, he answered..

"Hell! I've been in hell. "


	3. Willow strikes again

Disclaimer: The producer, actors and creators of Stargate are meant no harm by this story. It is an act of Fanfiction, and should be taken as such. If anyone believes this to be real, then please email me and I will send you the address for mental health. This is just for my amusement and hopefully someone else out there would like it. Reviewing is appreciated. Good, Bad, I want to hear the truth. Thank you and enjoy

**I apologize ahead of time. You will find out very GRAPHICALLY how a main character died. Please read with that warning. **

* * *

Abandoning his grip on Daniel, Jack jumped back as if he'd been shocked.. 

Twisting his head to the side, he finally calmed himself down enough to look at the distraught man in front of him.

Distraught. That was one word to describe Daniel.

Hands fisted, and eyes set to the ground, Jack couldn't help but notice the tears that flowed from the man's eyes.

Lifting his hands up to his head, he gripped the silver in fists. What the hell was he going to do. Those damn buried feeling started to dig there way to the surface. His heart caught a moment when Daniel's sad blues met his dark browns.

"I..I was in hell. I was hurt.. It hurt so much the pa... pain."

For once mere second, Jack felt the urge to go and wrap Daniel up in his arms. And by the look coming from Daniel, he wished Jack would do just that.

Like hell Jack would allow this man back into his heart.

And since when did the linguist have such problems with simple sentences.

"You say you were in hell? Well,define hell?" Jack asked Daniel. He knew he was being a bit harsh.. No, heartless but this man broke his heart and in his eyes deserved so much more.

Making his way to the hood of his rental, Daniel collapsed down.

He wiped away at his face. "D..do y..you know what happened after we defeated the Ori? " he asked.

Jack patience beyond thin: rolled his eyes.

"Ori? No, I was kinda heartbroken and out of the loop after that episode. Now, get to the point because..." He looked at his watch. 'Crap!' "I have company coming within the hour."

"They were bad.. very bad.. Right after I turned you down..." he bite his lip and covered his face with his hands as the tears fell.

**DEATH: AHEAD: I like this character, it just fit in the story: sorry ahead of time.**

"We went to PS3-XE2 and Cameron and I... we...we..caught. WeWERE caught. They.. They strung him and.. and.." Tears were flowing from his eyes as he looked at Jack. "He was alive and they skinned him. His screams.. Oh god.. Oh god.." Daniel fell of the hood and fell to a puddle on the ground.

"His screams.. His screams.." Daniel screamed, as Jack couldn't just stand there and watch this. He pulled his friend into his arms.

"Sh. Sh.. Daniel it's alright. Your alright, I got you. Jack's got you.."

Rocking Daniel in his arms, Jackdidn't noticeblue tracker make it's way toward the cabin.

Pulling up next to Daniel's car, the young man inside of it got out..

"Jack?" he asked.

'Oh, shit,' Jack thought.

"Billy!"


	4. And I'm trying

_

* * *

Sh. Sh.. Daniel it's all right. Your all right, I got you. Jack's got you.."_

_Rocking Daniel in his arms, Jack didn't notice a blue tracker make its way toward the cabin._

_Pulling up next to Daniel's car, the young man inside of it got out.._

"_Jack?" he asked._

_Jack looked up, startled._

_"Oh, shit!' Jack thought._

"Hi, Billy!"

* * *

'Hi, Billy!' was not exactly the right wording for this situation? Would,. "It's not what it looks like," have worked?

He looked up from the distraught man in his arms to his lover. Hurt, and pain were obvious in those gorgeous blues: Jack loved to lose himself into.

"I'm gonna go," Billy stated and started walking off to his car.

Jack watched as he proceeded to walk away. He felt a pang in his heart. This situation had to extinguish the situation. There was no way he could lose Billy. He wouldn't ever be able to cope with that loss.

"I.. I'm . . . so. sorry.." Daniel wheezed out, pushing Jack away from him.

"Go a..after him."

Getting gingerly up on his aching knees, he ran off after Billy. He had to catch him before he left, perhaps permanently from his life.

"Don't go. Please. Don't leave me, Billy." He smiled the O'Neill smile.

"I know this is cliche' to say.. But it really wasn't what it looked like."

Billy fell hook line and sinker. He could never turn down the older man.. Ever.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" The younger man asked.

Jack grabbed his hands as he got out of his car and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes!" he said. Pushing their lips together, he let his tongue do the talking for him. After a moment, a whimper from behind pulled the two men apart.

Daniel was leaning against his car, fiddling with his keys.

"I.. I.. Apologize.. I.. I really do. Just had to talk to Jack.. I had mmm. much to explain . . . I'm sorry again. Really." Daniel rambled on all in the meanwhile pulling at his hair with his key free hand..

"Daniel, it's all right." Jack told him, letting his grip of his lover go.

"Stop that!" Jack demanded walking over and pulling the now hair-covered palm from his head.

'Daniel! This is the man who broke his love's heart! He finally got a good look at the man. The two of them could be of close relations with the resemblances. Jack had been honest with everything about his unrequited love. This was the reason that "I love you," would never come from Jack's mouth. He longed for those words to be said to him. Jack was his heart. He was his soul. Moving closer to the two men, the one thing that stood out was Daniel's eyes. They were the same he would see in the mirror every day. Those eyes, which Jack would stare into for what seemed forever while they made love.

He started to worry. Was Jack only with him because of their likeness? If he couldn't have the real deal, he would go for the next best thing..

"Billy?"

Young Billy was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's concern flickering across his features.

"You okay?" he asked.

Billy looked from him to Daniel. At this point, Dr. Jackson looks more calm and collected then he had before.

"Fine. You?"

Jack smiled, "I'm fine. You had me worried for a moment. I, um.. I'm sorry about tonight. This was kinda unexpected." Jack told him as he waived his finger in Daniel's direction.

Daniel made his way over and put his hand out to Billy. "Hello. I.. I'm Daniel Jackson, and I'm sorry to have ruined both your evenings. I sh.. should not have come. I apologize. " Opening his car door, he was stopped once again by a grip of his shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere!" Jack told him, grabbing his keys from his hand.

Daniel reached out to grab his key's back, but Jack had thrown them at Billy.

"It all right, babe?" Jack asked his lover.

The look at shock on Billy's face must have caught Jack's attention. He started fiddling with Daniel's keys, "No problem. Anyway, you are in no condition to drive."

"B..but!"

"No butts!" Jack stated while pulling Daniel inside.

Billy followed the two. His heart was flip flopping inside his chest. This might just as well be the end of him and Jack O'Neill. Wiping a lone tear from his eye, he closed the door behind him.


	5. So I'm having a breakdown tonight

A/N: thank you for the reviews. I am not a doctor, and no harm meant toward the profession for any errors..

* * *

Billy walked into the cabin to see his heart, handing his likeness a beer. Inhaling deeply, he made his way over toward the two men who were now seated.

"Got one for me?" he asked . . . Sighing noticeably at the surprise expression on Jack's face.

"Sure." Jack made a move to pop up from the seat when he was stopped by Daniel's voice.

"Here you go. I really don't think I should be drinking anyway."

Billy grabbed the cold brew from Daniel's hand, nodding his thanks.

Taking a sip, Billy watched with concern as Jack demolished the bottle in what seemed like mere seconds. He continued to watch as he threw the bottle in the garbage and took yet another one from the fridge.

The only sound in the silence was that of the cap popping off of the beer bottle.

Should he leave?

Should he stay?

Jack asked him to stay, but this silence was just too. Uncomfortable. If he wasn't here, they two men could talk things over and . . . and . . .

Then get together. Or . . . It was useless. Jack had stated that he was going through a rough time and when they got together, Billy decided to take whatever the man would give him. Even a broken heart. He never put thought into Doctor Daniel Jackson: The owner of Jack O'Neill's heart: surfacing.

His thoughts ran through his head like a broken record. Why? Why is he here now! Why? Things were starting to go forward with their relationship. Billy really thought Jack was going to ask him to move into the cabin with him.

It was never directly said, but he insinuated it several times. He felt like this place was his home. There was no where in this place to find that they hadn't made love. This was his home . . . It should be his and Jack's home.

He knew he was insecure, and it showed. But how was he supposed to feel?

"Now that the breakdown's over. Talk, Daniel."

Billy was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's voice. Cold, distant. This was the voice of the Jack O'Neill when Billy had first met him.

It took time to break through the barriers, but in the end it was worth it.

"Jack?" Billy said trying to calm his lover.

The look he got in response made his gasp. He would not interfere. This was for them, he would just sit back and wait.

There was nothing else, but he could do.

Daniel looked at Jack, and then to Billy.

"J.. Jack, I cannot speak with . . . he pointed to Billy, "in the room."

"I'm not telling my lover to leave my cabin, Daniel!" Jack yelled.

Daniel and Billy both flinched by the tone of his voice. It was so . . .

Vicious

Hard.

"I. I'm not asking him to go. The program. You know we are unable to tell of the secrets of the last . . . "

"Cut the crap, For crying out loud! He knows I have secrets. We all do. So if you don't mind stop wasting our time and tell us the rated G version."

"I'm sorry. I. I'm really am."

Jack just impatiently starting tapping his foot on the floor.

"I was confused about us, Jack. I always loved you, but you never showed any sort of interest in me. I assumed that you and Sam would get together when you retired and Cameron came into my life when I was really lonely. You barely spoke to me any longer so how was I to know. I was lonely, and he made me smile. Cameron, he made me feel so loved. Then you tell me you love me and how was I supposed to act? I'm sorry I hurt you, but really after all Cameron did for me I couldn't hurt him like that. You disappeared, and we went to PX. On a mission and got caught. They did stuff to me, and Cam. Cameron. Then. Then. I watched as they. They killed him. I guess you can say I didn't take it very well." He started nervously pulling at his hair, only to be stopped by Jack's hand pulling his down. A shy smile, and he continued on. "When we were rescued, I guess I was out of it for a bit."

An eerie laugh erupted from Daniel's throat that sent shivers down the other two men's back.

"In actually, I was more then out of it. Post traumatic stress disorder, psychosis. Basically: I took a break from reality. I will never be the way I. I was. This stammer will always be a part of me. But I'm working on getting better." Daniel looked at the two men who watched him in stunned silence.

Jack looked to Billy, then back to Daniel.

"I'm glad you're better, Daniel. But, why are you here?" He asked.

A smile adorned Daniel's face. "That's easy. I came hereto correct my error!"

a/n: daniel's not all there is he?


	6. I'm so sick infected with

-Sorry this is short, but it's been a crazy few weeks. Enjoy------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm glad you're better, Daniel. But, why are you here?"Jack asked. _

_A smile adorned Daniel's face. "That's easy. I came to correct my error!"_

_

* * *

_

**I'm so sick.**

**Infected with..**

**I'm so sick.**

NO! Please,tell me I him heard wrong? .

"_Came. Correct. Error._"

Stomachhold out on me.This is not thetime to lose it.

Knots... Tied in Knots..

I'm pulled out of my own selfish thoughts by Jack's voice.

"Daniel?"

His voice is soft. A tone I have rarely heard beside in the bedroom.

I look up at Jack, and see he's standing closer to Daniel then before. I can see it in his eyes.

Concern and of course . . .

Love.

Shit!

Hold it together, William. You don't know how this is going to end. It's obvious Daniel here is a few fries short of a happy meal. Jack loves' you. He might not have ever said it, but in his own way he does.

Keep strong, William. Jack's long, protective arms are around Daniel just to sooth. He needs them more then you do at this moment.

Don't let it get to you, William. It's so hard, not too. Daniel's head is on Jack's shoulder, and he's rubbing his back. It's hard when you see this strong man letting this fractured soul break him.

I want to go over and wipe the tears from Jack's face. Before today, I never knew he was capable of tears.

Smile William. Jack's eyes are reaching out to yours. A sad smile appears on his face as he rocks now crying man in his arms.

We must have sat there for hours until an exhausted Daniel fell asleep in Jack's arms. We placed him on the couch with a pillow and blanket, and went into the bedroom.

Jack was a little unnerved to make love to me with Daniel outside. I wanted him to show me some sort of affection. His arms around me, and a few kisses were not enough.

Call in Insecurity.

Call it Selfishness.

Call it whatever the hell you want.

I want to have him screaming. I want to show that man outside that this one in bed with me is mine!

"I love you, Jack."

I kissed him deeply and slid down his body.

Sucking him with certitude, I wanted to show him it was a mut point to play the role of celibate for the night: He enjoyed what I was giving him, and I enjoyed giving it. I sucked, and started stretching him. By the end he I had him begging and pleading for me to finish. He finally came down my throat, and I came in my pants. Great.

Instead of having a look of heaven on his face, I could see the anger in his eyes. That then turned to concern when he looked upward at the now open door.

Shit!

The look on the poor guys face was something so tragic, I realized that instant I made a mistake.

What have I done?


	7. Pushing me right off the ledge

_I want to thank you all for the reviews. It is much apprenticed. I hope you continue to enjoy_.

**Part seven Your getting closer: to pushing me right off the ledge**

* * *

I think I just pushed this poor man over the edge.

What have I done?

"Daniel?"

Billy hears his lover call out to his friend. He feels Jack push him off of his naked body and pull himself up the bed. Billy wants to turn and look at Jack, but at this point he cannot. His eyes are entranced with Daniels. Blue eyes flooding with more tears. He can see fine tremors throughout the man's body. Spasms. As well as gasps for breath.

Then the door way is empty and Jack grabs his boxers and runs out after Daniel.

Billy just continues to stare at the door in which his love just exited.

He's lost him.

His stupid insecurities have cost him Jack.

What the hell is wrong with him?

Billy turns and places his head on Jack's pillow. Pulling the sheets up, he curls up in a ball and allows tears to fall from his eyes.

That night as Daniel closed his eyes to sleep, images of Cameron's final moments filled his head.. Screams of his lovers pain filled his mind feeling as it were happening at that exact moment. Then it would change. The murder victim's face would warp. No longer would it be Cameron becoming disemboweled. Once brilliant and alive blue eyes would turn into chocolate Brown. Short spiky brown hair would turn into layered grey. It was Jack's voice that would be screaming as he was ripped apart and Daniel would be helpless to stop it. His own screams barely heard over their tormentors... the murderers.

Pulled awake in a silent scream, Daniel jumped up from the couch and ran. He barely made it to the bathroom before he heaved his empty stomach. After a few moments he rests his head on the cool seat. The nausea wasn't settling. His body muscles felt like they were made of Jell-O. He laid there for a few minutes and tried several times to get a steady balance on his feet. Even though he was still shaking, and holding on to the door frame to stay upright he was pulled toward Jack's bedroom. He knew that Billy had went in there with Jack, but he had to check on him. The images that were still dancing around his head had scared him. They felt too real. He just had to check on him. Just to make sure he was all right.

Praying he would be able to stay on his unsteady feet, Daniel made his way to Jack's bedroom. The door was partially open, and he would just catch a quick glance then hopefully he'd sleep a little bit. Grunting a bit and breathing heavily he had no idea of what was in store for him when he reached that short distance to the bedroom.

Tears flowed down his face. _Fifty thousand tears. I cried_. He was getting better, or so everyone including himself thought. He didn't feel better. In fact, he felt much worse. His poor body Continued to shake in spasms and he tried to steady himself using the door way. Billy caught his sight. Their eyes locked, hypnotized. Only when Jack called his voice was the spell broken. Daniel stumbled away from the doorway and tried to find a safe haven. His body could no longer carry him. He barely made it to the couch as his body folded in on itself. Cuddling into the seats of the couch, Jack made his way over.

"Daniel?" he stated, obviously concerned. The way Daniel's body was shaking had him worried. Making his way over toward Daniel, he took a seat on the cushion, and allowed Daniel to place his head in his lap.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked already knowing the answer. He played with Daniel's hair hoping to calm the shakes away.

Stifling his tears Daniel lifted his head. His red, blood shot eyes caught Jack's.

Shaking his head as his answer .

"No, I'm not all right. I thought I was better, but I'm not."

Jack just stared at his friend. Pulling his head to his chest, he cradled the man as if he were a child.

He rocked Daniel until the younger man fell asleep.

"I'll help you get better, Danny. That I promise." He told that to the sleeping man.

"I promise."

TBC?


	8. The finale

"I'll help you get better, Danny. That I promise." He told that to the sleeping man.

"I promise."

"Sh. It's okay. Your fine, Danny." Jack repeated that line over and over again to the sleeping man. As soon as Daniel would start to get restless in his slumber, Jack would say them soothing words calming him within minutes. That's how the rest of the night progressed. The only part of his body Jack could still feel was this hand. That was only because it was constantly fiddling with Daniel's hair. At one point Jack did fall asleep for what he guessed might have been half and hour. His own slumber was awoken by the shakes and murmurs of the body under him. Hands reached out for someone who was not there. And his voice called out for a lost love. As well as his own name. The tone of his voice was one of pure fear. Jack's heart ached again for what his love had gone through. As soon as the hand motion in his hair restarted, Daniel calmed. The line was started then, and had been repeated several times in this early morning.

Sun rays shine through the window curtains of this old cabin: Morning dew settles on the leaves and flowers outside. The birds chirp their own morning song. A sole fish flops in that fish-less lake behind the cabin. Jack O'Neill: All of 58 years old. A retired General. Ex-Colonel of the United States Air Force. Father for all of 10 amazing years. One time Husband, was lost at what to do?

The man in his arms was one he loved for so long. He pushed him away, instead of closer thinking that would help with his feelings. He loved a man. And it wouldn't be any man, of course not: It would be one Doctor Daniel Jackson. So like an idiot, he pushes him away. He never really meant to, it just happened to play out that way. He knew of the bets they were taking in the SGC about him and Carter. Like that, would ever happen. But, he let it slide. Once the threats were done, he would retire and confess his feelings for his friend. Jack finally realized that solely blaming Daniel was childish on his part. How long did he expect someone to wait? Daniel told him he was in love with him for years, and he was lonely. Cameron came at the right moment and he made Daniel happy. What right did Jack have to expect Daniel to dump someone who made him complete, because he finally decided: Hey I want to be with you. I love you. :

He loved Daniel once. Part of him does still indeed love the man. But, that was his past. He has a new future and he loves . . .

Jack's thoughts are interrupted by the moment underneath him.

"Jack? Wh. why are you playing with my hair?" Daniel asks his friend.

Pulling his hand back, "Ah. You feeling better?" Jack asked changing the subject.

Pulling himself upright, Daniel sat astride Jack.

A smile appeared on Daniel's face.

"You know what? I. I am feeling a little better."

"Good. I'm glad." Jack replied.

Daniel's eyes set off to the open bedroom door.

Jack saw him looking off.

"Bill. Billy still here?" He asked.

"Yeah. I didn't hear him leave," Jack told him. "Yet," he said silently.

"Go to him and tell him, Jack. Don't waste another minute."

"WHAT?"

"I. I know you, Jack. You procrastinate too much. You love that kid. It's so ob. obvious to everyone but you." He put his hand up to stop Jack from interrupting.

"I. I was wrong. I came here for all the wrong reasons. What we could have had was years in the past. It might be something we could have someday in the future But, I'm not healed yet. I. I jumped the gun sort of speaking."

"Daniel?" Jack tried once again to interrupt.

"Jack, listen to me. I. I'm going to go back to Doctor Smite and get the help I need. I...I came here against medical advice, but I thought I knew what was better."

"Sounds like something I've heard before," Jack teased. Lightening up the mood.

Yes, it is. Um.I.. I'm gonna use your bathroom then head out. When I get my head together well . . . If you're available then . . . maybe. Right now thought . . . " He pointed his chin out toward the bedroom.

"Daniel?"

Once again their eyes met. Daniel placed his hands on Jack's cheeks. Jack pulled Daniel closer and their lips met. The kiss was filled with desire, but no real passion on Jack's part.

"Go to him," Daniel told him getting up from the couch and heading toward the bathroom.

Once the bathroom door shut, Jack made his way over to his bedroom. A single ray shined through a window and highlighted the young man curled around a pillow. Jack's pillow. Walking over toward the younger man, his heart ached at what, he has put Billy through this last day. Sitting on the side of the bed, Jack tranced along a cheek bone stained with dried tears.

Billy stirred and jumped up when he saw Jack.

"Sorry, I feel asleep. I'll leave as soon as . . . "

Billy was stopped by strong arms wrapping them around him.

"I love you, Billy."

Shock was the only way to describe the look on Billy's face. Then desire shined through.

Their lips met and the two of them made slow passionate love.

Never of them notice Daniel at the door way for a mere moment, with a sad smile on his face.

As he made his way outside, he looked once more at the cabin.

"Maybe one day, Jack. That day is not today . . . B.. But maybe one day."

The end.

* * *

. Sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted. I believe this is the longest chapter I have written. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to give me your option so I can improve my future writings. 


End file.
